The Beginning Of Order
by PortalFan626
Summary: Chaos, happiness, and misery was balances evenly In equestria in the olden days when discord ruled the lands. Every thing was as it should be, no one controlled the light, an,ails, or weather. That is, until an ambitious alicorn set out to overthrow discord...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

the days turned at differenting times, rivers flow with chaos, and everything had variety, like nature intended. Discord made sure everything was as it should be in those one controlled light, no one controlled the anmials, no one controlled weather. Everything was as nature intended, exactly. Until one alicorn rose above everything. In an attempt to create 'harmony'...

...

it was the avarage day in equestria. Chocolate rain poured down as ponies laughed and fillies giggled As they played with they're friends. Today was the day they're ruler, Discord, would visit. He always did when it turned to a new year. It brought happiness, the different, funny things at hat always a happend around him. No one thought of him as any different then another pony, despite his looks. Suddenly, aloud horn sounded, announcing the rulers arrival. A very large crowd of ponies gathered around the dirt path and watched as it turned to Ice, and discord skated in.

"HELLO EVERYPONY!"

he shouted with true joy.

It always made him happy to come to this little town. Everyone was always so happy!

Then he noticed somepony out of the ordinary. A much, much taller pony. Seemed to be a unicorn, but with a very different mane. It flowed with several different colors. Discord looked worried. This pony didint seem to be haveing very much fun! He skated over to the tall pony and wraped a clawed arm around her.

"why, hello there! What seems to have gotton you so blue! This is a day of Fun!"

when he said fun, fireworks appeared above them.

the pony raised its wings and batted a very confused discord away with a glare.

'wait...wings?'

discord has noticed that this pony had both wings and a ,it's an alicorn! How very rare indeed! That DOSENT explain why she acted like she did Though.

his thoughts where interrupted by a magic beam shot at him from the pony, and he barley got out of the way before a flower behind him to be insinerated from the beam discord had narrowly escaped.

As startled gasp rose from the crowed. Who dare try to hurt they're ruler?!

"you won't fool me! This isint right what your doing! Your causing pain to meany by acting like you do you fool of a draconequus! I won't stand behind you!"

discord looked stunned, and so did everypony else. Pain? Discord, a fool?

"My my My! What ever do you speak of? Have I done something to OFFEND you?"

discord tried his best to put as much scarcausum into his voice as he could manage, and he succeeded In Makeing the pony angrey. The last thing discord remembered before blacking out is a bright light.

~2 hours later~

"nurse! NURSE! He's wakeing up!NURSE!"

discord groaned.

'what happend?'

he thought to himself. Indeed, what had happend? he remembered the pony being mad, a bright light and... Discord sat up quickly, startling the doctor who had just walked in.

"My apologies sir, but I must be going. I have somepony to sort out..."

the last two words practically dripped with dark malice.

the doctor pony simply nodded as the angered draconequus stormed out of the hospital . He easily spotted the pony out, because of how much taller she was then the other ponies. he snapped his fingers once and a steel cage appeared around the grinned, and hovered over to the trapped pony.

"we'll now. Look who we have here! Care to explain why you directed your magic at me?!"

discord yelled, attracting the attention of everypony within hearing distance.

"of corse. Because no draconequus should rule equestria! They shouldemt even exist! It isint right. Equestria should be ruled by Ponies and nothing else! Your rule of chaos is horriable and unnatural!"

discord looked dumbfounded. he had been ruler of these lands for as long as he could remember, longer even. What did what he is have anything to do with how he can rule? Why shouldent his race exist?

discord cast these disturbing thoughts aside and looked the pony in the eye,and said with a evil smile

"if your so opposed to me, then why don't you tell me then. Who else would rule over the lands while makeing the citizens happy, able to do what I do better, able to fight me? Because thats what it'll take to bring me down. I refuse to succumb to a no-good trouble maker like yourself!"

the pony staggered back as far as the cage would allow her as discords voice rose as he spoke, takeing on an evil tone. One that spoke of rage and murder. The pony smiled, a trace of constrained fear in her eyes.

"you can call me celestia. And challenge accepted, draconequus."

it was discords turn to look confused now. When had he challenged her?

"Why, whatever do you mean? what challange?"

the pony grinned, seeming to get her confidence back.

"the challenge to fight you to gain the position of ruler of equestria."

discord went pale. Fight? she would really... He swayed slightly, and snapped to make the cage dissipear. He bowed and walked away from the pony, into a tree he had hollowed out for himself when he stayed in this village. There was nothing in it, really. Just his bed and a few books. Discord layed down and looked at the roof. Would he really fight her? If he did, what if he actually did louse? What would he do then? He couldent let her take the thrown. He could see it in her eyes. She would twist equestria. Make it a place of strictly peace. No variety, no more chocolate rain, no more anything. Discord shivered at the thought. He couldent let that happen. He had to fight. There was no choice.

discord has his first uneasy night in a very, very long time.


	2. The Snap

Discord shuddered. Not because it was cold, it was fairly warm in the hallow treehouse, but because he was worried. He didn't want to fight the alicorn. If he won, what would the citizens think of him? Would they find him cruel? But...what if he lost? The last thing he wanted is for that alicorn to get her wish and gain control of Equestria. She didn't deserve it. She'd bake things unbalanced, lock away the chaos that brought the fun and variety to Equestria.

'But was the telling the truth though? Dose my rule really make others unhappy? That Cant be! Everyone enjoys it when I make it rain chocolate! And turn the apples into caramel! They've always said so. This pony just has a problem, is all. Ill confront them about her in a meeting! Yes! thats what ill do!"

~two hours later~

discord now stood in front of the large crowd. They looked at him with worry in they're eyes. He hadn't called an emergency meeting in a very long time.

"thank you, every-pony, for coming on such sort notice. I have scaled you here on the subject of the alicorn who has challenged me for the place of ruler. I want to know the truth-dose any-pony have a problem with me as a ruler?"

no pony raised they'r ..

"WE DO!"

the alicorn stepped forward, behind her a cluster of ponies, all looking angry.

"oh..you again. What could you possibly want Now!"

the alicorn looked at discord with such hate you could almost feel it rolling off of her in waves. Again she spoke.

"we want you gone discord! No pony hold be ruled by a king who dose nothing but causa chaos and destruction! You said you'd fight, so fight you coward!"

discord was taken By surprise by her wording. Destruction?

"look around you! Do you see anything destroyed?! NO! And no one seems to have a problem with me!"

"WE DO!"

shouted a colt in the group behind the alicorn. Suddenly, the alicorn lowered her horn, and shot a magical beam at discord. Again, he just alley got out of the way. The ponies that had been gathered for his meeting scattered, frightened. Again she shot a beam, almost hitting would have if a filly who had been a specially fond of him hadn't jumped in front off him, getting hit instead.

the small filly slumped on the ground at discords feet, lifeless.

"No.."

discord kneeled down and took the filly into his arms, and glared at the alicorn Before handing the filly to a doctor who had run up to him.

" I may have let you go last time, but not now. This...this is beyond what I can me if you wish but causing such pain to others is un forgivable!"

discords voice rose as he spoke,causing him to be yelling by the time he stopped. He looked at the alicorn with pure, unaltered hatred. Suddenly a circle of flame surrounded both him and the alicorn, then expanded so they where inside one circle.

"you wanna fight? Fight me."

the alicorn shot yet another beam at him, but he teleported away easily and was then next to where the alicorn had been.

'Where'd she go?!'

suddenly, a sharp, intense pain erupted in his back, causing discord to scary out in agony. he fell to the ground, and felt yet another pain on top of the first one as the alicorn put a hoof on top of his pained kelt and whispered I. His ear,

"this was only the beginning,you disgusting think you can best me."

with that, she teleported away and the circle of flame dissipeared. As it did, a shocked gasp came from the ponies who saw discords condition. Now just barley counsious, he felt a sharp pain in his head as one of the mares from the group that has been with the alicorn kicked blacked out.

~sometime later~

discord groaned loudly as he woke, and heard a loud sigh from beside him. He was suddenly very aware that more then one want was in the room with him. he looked beside him to find one of the towns more well known ponies-a young mare named Granny Smith. Discord couldn't even begin to figure out why she was called granny-she wasn't even thirty years old!

"yah where out for a while thr Discord. Bout two days."

hearing this, discord sat up, remembering the filly...

"t-that filly...is she..."

granny smith shook her head.

" filles fine. Shell be outta the hospital in bout a day or , on the other hand...how do yah feel?"

discord felt fine, but that didn't mean he wanted to go back to that tree where he stayed. Time alone only gave him a reason to think about thinks he'd farther push off until later.

" I feel you. When can I leave?"

"right now!"

a voice said from the door, and when he looked, discord saw it was the doctor.

~3hours later~

discord sat in his tree nice again, thinking about the alicorns desires. Those stupid ponies that-

'wait..Stupid?! No. No they aren't stupid. Just mislead! Right?'

discord reasoned with himself. no pony deserved to be called such a harsh name. But...he Wouldent be too quick to trust one of those ponies.

a knock on his door startled hiM out of his thoughts and he hovered over to the door and opened it To fi d the colt that had talked and yelled during the meeting. Discord looked at the colt carefully, and saw he looked almost...regretful?

"h-hello...sir...I'm sorry about what I did...what celestia Did...really I am... I was wondering, could you ever forgive me?"

discord looked over the colt carefully. this didn't sound right. Why would he back her up just to come and apologize to him?

"maybe you could tell me your reasons for doing so over chocolate milk?"

the colt smiled.

"I'd be happy too!"

~3 weeks later~

the colt, as it turned out his name was Alexander, and discord became good friends. They spent a lot of time with one another, often laughing about this or one day...

"yeah! So then-"

a bright light interrupted alexander, and the alicorn appeared in front of them.

"come now, Alexander. I believe we've gained enough information."

the alicorn said with a devilish smile. Discord was confused. Information?

" Why are you here! And alex DOSENT anwser to you anymore!"

but Alexander stepped forward and looked at discord with a mean smile before saying,

"of corse, celestia. WOULDENT want to keep you waiting."

discord looked in disbelief as his friend walked over to the mare who wanted him dead and stood by her side. Discord felt an array of emotions, the foremost among the, betrayal.

something changed inside the draconequus that day..he decided not to trust other ponies anymore. He couldn't bare the idea that he would be betrayed again. He started to hate other ponies, and even went so far as to begin to cause true havoc, what he saw as 'pranks'...


	3. The end

It had been only a week sense discord stopped trusting others, and started inflicting chaos throughout was the day of the fight. Everypony knew it was time, but didn't want to admit that they hoped discord would louse. All but one. A young colt named mars. he still liked discord, because he looked the pranks he played. he always had. Even now.

~one hour later~

both celestia and discord stood in a field, ready to fight. Discord tensed, prepared for anything. Celestia made the first move by casting an incineration spell, witch discord teleported away snapped his fingers and the grass below celestia started to grow, and wrapped around the alicorns hooves, making her unable to move. Without wasting time, discord snapped his fingers again, and the grass burst into flames, burning the alicorn. Crying out, she fell to her knees, and stayed there for a short moment,before getting up and casting a fire spell, setting discords fur on fire. discord quickly snapped his fingers, and a bucket appeared above him and it dumped water over him.

it went in like this for hours,almost two days in fact, before celestia had an idea...

gathering her strength, she cast a spell to turn the draconequus to stone.

discord tried to take a step, but found himself unable to move. Upon looking down, he found his lets and half of his torso was pure stone. He cried out in alarm. With one final look at the alicorn, discords body was overcome and he was only a statue. With a shout of triumph, celestia left the statue in the field to go and start making preparations for her castle, crown, and overall control of Equestria.

When she was gone, a single, sunset red colt stepped into the field, his jet black mane shifting in the breeze. Mars slowly walked to the former ruler. He looked up at discords face, and began to sing slowly.

-rivers ran dry only chaos flew through it

-discords reign no pony cared about it

-no control, no constants just like nature intended

-but humility is rare and avarice corrupted.

mars sat down next to the statue, but continued to sing.

-twisted forms of obsession

-started heretical progression

-Agenst the world of eternity's successful invention

mars voice took on a mad turn as he continued.

-an alicorns desire, attempts to welcome harmony.

-try to create order, and force responsibility.

-over throw the king under claims of so-called anarchy

-now we will all be forced to labour under clestias tyranny.

Again mars voice softend somewhat. he looked at the forest and was surprised too see a collection of ponies who all looked sad. He realized he wasn't the only one who didn't want discord to leave. He stood up, and sang with more passion.

-control over the animals controll over the light!

-a ruler over all claims no evil no blight

-a rule without fear where they lock away the strife.

-an illusion to hide the empire ruling our life!

the ponies all stepped into the clearing, and formed a circle around mars and the statue. They all began to hum the tune he was singing.

-gone are the days of gifts of chocolate rain

-an accasional variety never to come again.

-the chaos he rained we found it always fun, a refuge for the sane.

mars realized he was crying. he didn't care. He kept singing.

-Now he's frozen always in stone..

-and she rules all of this world alone.

- now every piece of land..every ocean too...her poweres over thrown.

all the ponies gathered bowed they're heads in morning for they're lost ruler. Mars did the same.

twas the end of the real Equestria. The Equestria that was ment to exist. And thus began a reign of control.

...

DISCLAIMER!

i DONOT own the song used. It belongs to JoshLohMusic on youtube. Check hiM out for cool songs!

alas guys this is the end.i hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
